


remember me

by lallemvnt



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hope you enjoy, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please be nice, Sad Ending, This is my first time doing this, this made me cry whilst writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallemvnt/pseuds/lallemvnt
Summary: whatever we become,i was there before it all,when the morning comes,you can sing me to the sun.i'll remember you.- for daisy.





	remember me

in the beginning everything was blissful.

the love between him and eliott was indescribable. 

it wasn't just passion and sex, it was more than that.

lucas lived and breathed eliott. 

his day wasn't complete if he hadn't spent time with his boyfriend. 

they would do everything together. 

from the rising of the sun to it's setting in the night time, eliott and lucas were together. 

nobody around them quite understood their love. 

the longing to be in each other's presence even after hours and hours of time together. 

it was a once in a lifetime kind of love and not everyone would be lucky to have a love like theirs but by just being their friends, you could feel it too.

lucas would wake up in the moring and see eliott lying there next to him thanking God he dropped the bag of weed at that party. 

he's been thankful for many things in his life despite the situation with his father but the thing he is most thankful for has to be eliott.

everyday is another adventure, another story to remember in their future, another thing to laugh or cry about.

even in their bad days lucas finds joy because he knows he is glad he gets to wake up and call eliott his boyfriend.

that he gets to walk around where they live, holding eliott's hand.

that when eliott is having an episode and needs some time, he will always come back to lucas and that lucas gets to help him through it.

but things change.

and it all started when eliott began university.

it was fine at first. 

eliott was more busy than usual but they had spoken about the possibility of this happening even before eliott began applying.

they knew it was coming and they were so sure they could get through it together.

days, weeks and months passed and they were still going strong. 

and then lucas started working too and the hours and hours they used to spend together soon turned into fleeting minutes at the end of the day when eliott would come home from the library.

the arguments started after that. 

when they first got together, lucas used to tell himself that he could never get mad at eliott. 

even after the ordeal they went through with idriss and eliott's past, lucas could have never seen himself being wholeheartedly furious with eliott, but as usual, things change.

manon and mika were beginning to get worried. 

like everyone around them, they had never seen lucas and eliott like this and they had never seen it coming.

the shouting would start when eliott got home and wouldn't end until early morning.

they tried interventions with the both of them, trying to get them to remember everything they had and ask them if it was worth losing.

if the love they shared could overrule this newfound anger and frustration.

the first time lucas doubted the answer to this question he knew something was wrong.

deep down, lucas knew he couldn't bear living without eliott in his life but he began to question whether their current climate was still healthy for him and whether it was still healthy for them.

so that is why they find themselves where they are now. 

in the kitchen where they made things official is now where they are sat ready to make everything end. 

it's currently spring in paris. 

the days have been the warm so far.  
trees finally blossoming as the last of the winter days die down.

but today is different. 

for the first time in a long time, harsh rain batters against the kitchen window and it nearly makes lucas laugh unironically. 

lucas grabs a blanket from the bed which has recently been solely occupied by lucas since eliott has been spending more and more nights in his own flat. 

he sips his coffee quietly, waiting for lucas to start. 

he rubs his eyes fervently, hiding the tears he knows will soon fall.

lucas sighs deeply not knowing where to begin. 

he starts talking, not knowing if the words that come out form a coherent sentence.

eliott zones out periodically. 

he doesn't know how to process what lucas is saying but he knows he is right.

that this has happened through no fault of their own. 

that they have simply grown apart. 

they aren't the same boys who met over a year ago in the common room.

they arent the same boys who sat in eliott's room and fell in love for the first time as lucas played the piano.

they aren't the same boys who kissed for the first time in the rain or cuddled in the park. 

and they definitely aren't the same boys who stood, just a short walk from where they are now, in the living room and cemented what they felt for each other after eliott explained what him being bipolar meant for them. 

times change and people do to.

they need time part from each other.

call it a break if you will but both of them know this isn't a quick fix. 

they know they need to experience life for a little while without the other.

to understand who they are before they can be together.

to know what it means to love themselves before they can love each other again. 

both boys are wiping away tears now, hearts breaking on both sides of the table.

eliott realises he's wearing lucas' hoodie still and lucas shakes his head telling him to keep it.

eliott tells him to keep his heart and lucas says he never wanted to lose it. 

they stand now, deciding they have said everything that needed to be and just hold each other one last time.

eliott kisses the top of lucas' head and lucas lets the tears that have gathered in his eyes fall freely once more. 

"just promise that you'll remember me."

"i couldn't forget you even if i tried."


End file.
